


Ineffable Pleas

by TreesAndTurtles



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Don't worry about Jared and Evan... yet, Everyone Is Gay, I dont hate Jared but this is for the plot, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Never trust guys with glasses, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, THIS IS A CONNOR X EVAN FANFIC FOR FUCK'S SAKE-, forgive me my perverted baby, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreesAndTurtles/pseuds/TreesAndTurtles
Summary: "You like trees, right? Name a favorite," Connor smirked when Evan perked up, mouth ready to rant.He took a deep breath, "Th-The rowan tree," he paused, "It-uh-symbolizes expression and connection,"Connor smiled halfheartedly then sighed, averting his gaze, "Mine's the willow tree," that earned a tiny laugh from Evan. "First and most obviously; it kinda reminds me of my hair," The smaller boy entangled his fingers to Conner's. "and second; it symbolizes learning from the past and fulfilling the wishes of the heart,"Evan grinned widely at that, "That was so cliché, and you looked that up didn't you?"Both boys laughed, leaning closer unto each other's shoulder."You know me too well."The one in which Evan is stuck in an abusive relationship with Jared.





	1. That Place We Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Connor at A La Mode. Connor having a mental breakdown. Evan suffering.

This was one of those days; one of those days in which he was supposed to be at his room, sulking, which was most likely normal. Connor didn’t expect to be at A La Mode. He really he didn’t expect to be staring at a stranger either. He got out from school sober and he was greeted with this. It made him wonder if he should’ve been high instead.

The place was not crowded, it was never crowded actually. Just a few people loitering here and there. A heavenly ambiance scented across the shop. Covered with cerise and fuchsia pink walls. The floor tilled in peach. Connor was not here for the looks, he was here for peace, and the only thing that annoys him is the nonstop tapping of keys coming from the students with computers.

Connor focused on switching his eyes at his cup and the stranger. He couldn’t really call the guy a stranger- he was certain he had seen the boy from one of his classes. The boy was settled not far from where Conner was seated, he was nearby the window, a mint chocolate chip ice cream at hand. He had honey brown hair, cheeks dotted with freckles and a dark blue sweater.

A light conversation arose along with Connor taking notice that the boy was not alone, he was with someone he didn’t know either. From looks, he was nervous, his thumb brushing against the cone and eyes shifting anywhere they could. They even shared a glace for a moment, which led to Connor looking back down at his cup but before that. His heart fluttered, he blushed unintentionally, knowing someone noticed him, he wasn’t sure if that was the case though.

The whole exchange made Connor anxious. _What if he noticed? Shit, get a hold of yourself. Now he thinks you’re his stalker or something. Just great, what’s wrong with you?_

“Everything.” He mumbled, gripping his cup. After a few more insulting thoughts, he finally decides to disperse from the place. Connor walked past the glass door taking one last glace at the transparent window before shoving one hand into his pocket to scan for his car keys. The intense sound of the car engine working caused the whole vehicle to shake and rumble. The teen placed the cup on one of the holders. He then started to drive his way home.

Home. He hated that place. God, he knew both his parents would be there since it’s a Tuesday, plus his sister. That place was basically hell if he were to describe it, his room his only safe place in that house. Well, somehow. He kept ropes and pills under his bed if he remembered correctly.

_It’s not like they care anyway._

After about 15 minutes of driving he finally arrived.

He hated this place.

The front door taunting his whole being, without any further more hesitation, he opened it.  As expected, his mom was in the kitchen. His dad facing the television watching a hockey game. Zoe was just reading this month’s teen magazine. Not one of them paid him contact. So he crept past the living room ready to set foot up the stairs-

“Connor?” Cynthia’s voice was calm and concerning. Instead of uttering a reply like he’d normally do, he proceeded to walk upstairs which resulted to her repeating Connor’s name.

He heard Larry huff from the couch, “Cynthia, he’s fine,” his voice was the total opposite of the previous. It was harsh, irritated and impatient.

“I’m fine, mom,” Connor half-yelled from upstairs.

He almost could feel Larry roll his eyes as he commented a “See?” and turning the volume in the television down.

“Dinner will be ready in 20, Connor,” Cynthia declared, ignoring her husband’s comment. Connor disappeared into his room.

The room wasn’t dark. The window was unblocked, the beam of the sunset entering, giving contrast to his paris green covered wall. Bookshelves fully occupied one of the walls, and the rest were covered with two posters, motivational ones. “Never Give Up, Strive and Keep Trying” along with the background of the blue sky and one that titled “If You Stand For Nothing, What Will You Fall For?” with just a dark shade of grey behind it.

Connor really wanted to rip them out of sight; he knew none of those were of help to his situation. _Nothing can help you._ He winced at his own thought. The bag he was holding was thrown beside the desk, nothing important was in there- not really. His phone and two of his beloved sketchbooks. He would honestly lose it if those sketchbooks would go missing. The phone? That wasn’t important, nothing was there than three contacts and some social media accounts he never really cared about.

There was an empty A La Mode cup on the desk, it was there for two days now, it somehow caught his attention. Trying to ignore it was not that much of a difference either. His thoughts only emerged from the back of his head. It was confusing, it wasn’t the kind he was feeling when he watched some cliché movie, and it was utterly confusing, has he not felt this before?

* * *

 

“Connor, dinner’s ready,” Conner heard  Zoe’s monotone voice from the other side of the door alongside knocks. He got stood up from the desk and closed the sketchpad. As soon as he opened the door, Zoe already avoided his form, heading downstairs. _The usual_.

The taller sibling soon followed the other. Sitting down, he tried to avoid any contact, like a tactic of some sort. For him to brace for the comments about to leave Larry. _The usual_.

“Why don’t you cut that hair of yours, Connor?” Larry said before dragging his food to his mouth. “It’s too long,” Connor knew better than to respond negatively, so he’d rather not respond at all.

Cynthia gave Larry a glare, “Leave him be, he likes it,” earning a scoff from her partner.

“See? This is the problem, you spoil that brat,” Larry pointed his spoon at Connor, who was still poking at the meal seemingly unaffected by the insult.

“I’m not spoiling him-“

“Can we just move on from this topic? It never ends well,” Zoe interrupted, also poking at the food. Both the parents sighed defeatedly.  

Cynthia lifted her head, in search for a subject. Connor was not doing well, he knew- he thought he was used to this. Apparently he was wrong, he just wanted to have attention, and this wasn’t the kind he was asking for. _You deserve it_. He accidentally clanked the spoon against the plate, nobody was bothered atleast.

“So how was school, Zoe?” Cynthia propped up. Connor was a bit offended. _Your day wasn’t that interesting anyway_.

Zoe immediately startled rambling about visiting a friend’s house. “-so I’m going to Jared’s this Saturday with Evan.” She finished her rant, and that last part really caught Conner.

Jared Kleinman, that guy who always messes with him? Why the hell is Zoe going to that asshole’s place? He always tries to engage a roasting conversation with Connor, and the worst part is that people actually wants to hear it happen. And he’s always with that sweaty weird kid; Evan right? Evan Hamlet?

Something about the guy was oddly familiar, so Connor tried to revise his appearance. Honey-colored hair, freckles- _oh shit_.

 _Evan Hansen?_ The guy who collapsed when he tried to pass his history project in third grade, the guy who always follows Jared around, the guy who cried when they watched a documentary about a turtle’s life cycle in fifth grade… The guy he’d been staring at back at A La Mode.

He was feeling nauseous all of the sudden. He didn’t know why. Maybe it wasn’t because of Evan, maybe it was from all of the heavy impact he had carried throughout the years that he suddenly remembered.

All the nagging from his dad that he had to tolerate. Larry searching for flaws and spilling them anytime he can. Not letting him in therapy because he thought he was just rhapsodic. _“Quit painting your nails you fag.”_

His mom showering him with pity, and leaving him with guilt knowing nothing he does can please her. He hates it when people just help him due to pity. Only his mom does that, as far as he could tell, no one in school seemed to have showed him pity; it means no one was there where he was in dire need of help. _“Connor please stop doing this.”_

Zoe simply just hated him for his attitude. _“You fuck off.”_

And all the people he’s come across  to? No need for an explanation. _“Freak.”_

Evan? He just simply disliked the fact that he made him flush, weak.

_Third time’s the charm, right?_

Connor rushed out of his seat and ran upstairs, nearly tripping on the way. He shut the door, locking it after and leaning his chair against the knob for good measures. He heard pounding at his door. His heart pumped rapidly, he can hear it. The bed was in danger of being flipped, Connor searched under it, his head screaming mentally.

“Where the fuck are they?!”

* * *

 

“Where the fuck were you?” Jared asked, arms crossed, interrogating the small fragile being. They were in his living room. Jared standing in front of Evan, and the other sitting nervously at the couch.

Evan flinched at his sudden tone, _this isn’t good_. “Where. Were. You.” Jared spat each word, glaring at Evan.

“I-I, We- I was with m-my stepsister, we-uh- went-“

“Fucking god just spill it,”

“Wewereatalamodeipromise,” He sputtered it all in one breath.

Jared rose a brow, “At A La Mode, huh?” The smaller one nodded, fiddling with the ends of his sweater. He hated it when he acted like this. “Since you were _busy_  I had to eat dinner myself,” With that Jared coolly walked upstairs to his bedroom. Evan got up a few seconds later, nearing the other’s room. Of course he knew better than to wait. He already knew how that would turn out anyway, no use of protesting.

He hated this place.


	2. Can't Keep You Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan's morning. Connor and Evan interact with each other. Zoe caring.

“Evan,” He heard a smooth, serine voice slur. It was far, almost unclear.  “Evan,” It got closer this time, but he wasn’t scared. This voice was way too common. “Evan,” He drifted from the darkness, squinting his eyes, adjusting to the morning sun.  He turned sideways, seeing his mom standing from the doorway.

Glancing at the alarm clock, Evan bolted up. “Hurry up, honey, you’re going to be late,” Heidi exited the room after flashing a smile at her son.

Evan got off the bed, pain shooting from his legs; he walked from Jared’s to here last night. In a weird condition.

He tramped to the bathroom. He didn’t look bad atleast. That means nothing too rough happened. _Hurry up_.

After getting ready, he calmly walked downstairs, ignoring the pain he felt. This was the one thing he was good at, pretending. “Text me if you’re going somewhere later, okay?” Heidi asked, receiving a nod from Evan who sat on the table slowly. “See you soon, hun.” She exited the house carrying  a medical kit in one hand and a black medium sized bag on the other.

Evan sighed and stared at his food.

He hurried to school after eating.

“Are you… okay? You look tired,” There he goes again, acting like he wasn’t a suspect of this.

“Y-yeah, I-I just did-didn’t sleep well last night, s-sorry,” Evan replied avoiding Jared’s eyes, well glasses, he faced the oak tree that was located right outside the campus. Jared smiled pulling on the straps of his bag to make it flop forward. He leaned close to Evan and pecked lightly at his cheek. Evan blushed and tightened his grip on the tip of his shirt. He isn’t that bad.

Jared back away, grabbing his bag and unzipping it. He pulled out a small pillow- it was mostly the content of his bag. He handed the pillow to Evan, closing his bag.

“What- what i-is this?” Evan asked, attempting to accept the offer. Hugging it with both arms.

Jared playfully rolled his eyes, “It’s for you, if you like, want to sleep in class,” Evan nuzzled it close to his neck and chin. “Aww, you look so cute,” planting a kiss on Evan’s cheek again. “C’mon let’s head inside,” He gestured for the smaller one to follow.

This was the Jared Evan liked. He was sweet, kind and concerning. This was one of the reasons he stayed with him. _If only he’d keep up the act_. Jared only acted like this when out in public, Evan always feared him when it’s behind closed doors. The Jared he liked would vanish if ever the knob was locked.

On the way in, Jared rambled about a new game he forgot to talk about yesterday. And of course Evan listened, like what a good boyfriend would do.

“Hey Zoe,” Jared dragged out the E, pointing finger guns at Zoe.

Zoe smiled waving to both of them. “Hi Jared, hey Evan,” Evan noticed someone else was beside her. Her brother, Connor Murphy. And as usual his brunette hair was down, covering most of his left eye. Wearing his Wednesday hoodie, the black one, and both his hands shoved in them. His eyes where black, followed by deep eye bags. Not to say, his vision was focused on Evan. It wasn’t his classic bored expression, something different than what Evan has seen. “Gotta head to class, I’ll see you later.”

Jared walked with Zoe to class, leaving Evan alone near the lockers. “So…” A voice trailed. He was not alone. “Are- Why the fuck are you carrying a pillow to school?” Connor asked, making Evan turn to his direction. Was it directed to him? What if it wasn’t meant for him? He was faced at though.

“I-uh, Ja-Jared gave it t-to me,” He stammered swaying his shoe sideways, blushing and staring down. His heart pumped weirdly, like his breathing, he was so close to hyperventilating.

“Huh, he’s expecting you to sleep in class,” Connor’s voice nearly cracked at the end, Evan couldn’t tell if he was nervous or that’s just the way he talks, he nodded anyway.

“Ineedtogo,” He breathed. “Bye,” Evan spun and rushed to move, god he hoped Connor wouldn’t notice the way he walked. _That was a forced conversation, he had to do it._

* * *

 

Connor stood there, dumbfounded. What the hell happened? _You were being a freak that’s what_. He watched as Evan trudged before turning to a corner.

 _He was limping. It was so obvious. The poor kid._  

Jumping to conclusions probably isn’t the best idea. The only person he’d seen that’s close to Evan was Jared. It couldn’t be Jared. He grimaced back at the exchange, he was so awkward, _you couldn’t keep your mouth shut_.

Before his thoughts could proceed, he reached for his locker as more students entered.

They were all taking to each other, sharing greetings and interacting. Connor couldn’t help but feel jealous. He felt like he was the only one without someone to talk to. Not one paid attention to him or his existence. He hasn’t gotten a greeting yet, not even from Evan. Was he really that much of a freak?

He gathered his belongings and walked straight to class. He just knew something was wrong with Evan, but he wasn’t in the place to be nosy. Nobody cared when he entered the classroom. Not like that wasn’t normal or anything. He choose a seat closest to the corner, away from civilization.

Connor saw one of the students in from of him gulp a pill. That reminded him of yesterday a lot. It was still so vivid, no matter how many times he wished and tried to forget.

He was scattering things around in search for them, freaking out and hollering, he wondered why his parents let him attend school today. Later that night he found out that his parents found his stash, he collapsed on his bed from exhaustion.

Shaking his head, he took out his sketchpad from his bag and started to draw. He had no clue who or what he was sketching. Strokes here and there with the pencil. He was drawing Evan wasn’t he?

 _Fuck_. It was Evan, arms on the pillow, a misplaced smile and with a hair messier than the current. The background was completely pale, nothing to it.

Connor blushed at the sketch, why does Evan do this to him? He quickly flipped to another page, drawing hastily as if all that past time was for that page. _No one’s looking at you, dumbass_. He moved his wrist slower this time.

Time moves faster if boredom is away. The school bell rang during noon, Connor got up from his seat, keeping his things inside the bag. 

He figured it would be better to eat lunch outside, he packed today anyway. He strolled out, he thought about the tree near the bleachers. No one ever sat there, though it was a very peaceful area.

Just as he neared the tree, he noticed a figure already sitting on the other side of it. It had to be him. Evan was sitting under it, his bag at the side and on top of it was the pillow. He was nervously eating a sandwich. Connors was having doubts between approaching Evan or suffer in the cafeteria.

“Hi,” Startled, Evan nearly threw his sandwich.

“Oh-Hey! Murphy,” Connor gestured beside him, shit he was so nervous.

“Can-Can I sit here?”

Evan visibly blushed before answering, “S-sure!” he stuttered. Connor’s heart stuttered as well. He sat down beside him carefully, setting his bag down after getting his lunch.

“So, uh, you’re Evan Hansen, right?” _Stop being creepy_.

Evan shifted, “Ye-yeah I’m Evan- I-I’m sorry,”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I mean- that’s an-annoying-I-you just said- I’m Evan then I re-repeated-thatsveryannoyingsorry,” Connor smiled, in which was rare, Evan must feel special, if he noticed that is. “How-how..? Do you know?”

Connor looked at the plain field, “You collapsed on second grade,” he chuckled unsteadily after.

“And you threw a printer at third grade,” He taken back by that, it was the first time Evan hadn’t tumbled over his own words.  “S-sorry,” he mentally sighed, it was getting annoying.

“Miss Gwen had it commin',” He smirked proudly, Evan laughing. Small conversations emerged, Evan got confident after every sentence. They got up after the bell rang-

“Can I-uh-have your number?” Connor asked tapping on the straps of his sling.

* * *

 

Connor heard light knocking from outside his bedroom door. It’s Friday, what could they want from him? “Connor?” It was Zoe.

“It’s open,” He replied. The door creaked open, Zoe entering inside- a grin plastered on her face. “What do you want?”

“I’m going to Jared’s tomorrow- and do you want to come with?” Connor rolled his eyes. Jared’s. Really. "I'm trying to be nice here,"

A serious expression flashed on his face, “No, you fucking know I hate that asshole,” He heard Zoe sigh; she leaned against the door frame.

“C’mon, you need to get out more often, Evan’s going too,” Connor proceeded on ignoring her, “Please, I know you two are somewhat friends,”

The older sibling turned _shit_ he couldn’t really call them friends, just talk and text buddies or something. They both have been taking for the last two days, he had to admit, it was nice having someone’s attention for once, someone that’s not flying insults that is. “What would it take for you to leave?”

“Say yes,”

He groaned, “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya. Also I made Connor stable when with Zoe. SHIT'S GONNA GO DOWN NEXT CHAPTER.


	3. Game of Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings hangout at Jared's. Evan suffering. More of Evan suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was shit, so, uh, here.

“Remind me why I’m doing this again?” Connor asked, eyes planted outside the car window, he always liked the country road. Trees were dotted randomly and it gave some sort of peaceful aura. Zoe was driving, a shitty leer framed on her features.

She hummed, “I don’t know, maybe ‘cause Evan’s gonna be there,” Connor huffed, giving up.

“Aren’t Jared and Hansen a thing? I mean- they’re- uh so close,” _Too close_.

Zoe bit her lip, “I’ve never thought of that actually,” she beamed, “Don’t worry about that,”

Connor rolled his eyes; he knew he’s got nothing on Jared. The two are half of the time together. After class, going to school and sometimes on lunch. He’s not even going to try. _There’s no point in trying anyway_. That reminded him of that poster in his room, he swore to tear it down once he had the chance.

“Why are you going to Jared’s anyway?”

Zoe shifted her eyes on the sides of the road. “Group project,”

Silence.

“Okay, I lied,” She sighed, “Alana asked me to,”

Silence.

“I lied, Jared just wanted to hangout and I said yes, I had nothing better to do anyway,”

Connor brushed the hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. “I’m blaming you if I get molested,” The strands escaped. Zoe giggled.

“What if you get molested by Evan? You should be thanking me then,” Connor chuckled, flipping her off.

A few minutes passed and they arrived at the Kleinman’s residence. Time passed faster, maybe it was because Zoe threw on a twenty one pilots album, or maybe it was because Connor was occupied by the road, or maybe even both.

“Hi Zoe...and Connor,” Jared opened the front door, leading them in to the living room. The place was decent, very Jared-y indeed. An Xbox and television on the living room, large couch, and a shelf filled with game copies and movies. And an Evan Hansen standing and smiling awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs, waving at them.

Jared insisted them, well Zoe, to get comfortable. He went upstairs to his bedroom, using the “I forgot something,” excuse.

Zoe immediately flopped on the large couch, gawking at the black-screen. Connor went to the kitchen and sat on one of the stools on the bar, whipping out his phone, he really was just staring at it. Glasses dangling above his sight.

Evan still stood on where he was before, tugging at his light blue shirt.

Mister I-forgot-something got back a minute later, holding three controllers. He sat in front of the television and plugged them, turning the device on.

“So, what game?” Zoe questioned.

Jared shrugged, pointing at the stacks, “Eh, you chose,” Zoe excitedly scrambled out from the couch to the shelf.

They ended up with the game Blur and Jared ranting about how Blur 2 shouldn’t have been cancelled.  Connor moved to the couch, watching Jared enter the game in. Jared sat on the right and Zoe in front of Connor.

“C’mon, Connor,” Jared offered. That was unexpected; Connor gave him an odd look, “Just sit,”

He sat beside Zoe, grabbing the extra controller. “What about Evan?” Zoe propped.

Evan was still settled on the same spot except now he’s facing them, stuttering out. “No-no it’s fine, I’m ho-horrible at ga-games anyway,” He fiddled with his fingers, looking down embarrassingly.

Connor was getting highly uncomfortable with him standing, “Why don’t you sit down?” it wasn’t in a harsh tone, it was concerning.

“I-uh,”

“Yeah, sit down, Evan,” Jared demanded, not giving the small boy a glance. Evan hurriedly walked to the couch, sitting down carefully and properly.  Connor smiled at him before turning back at the screen. Even though he was spending this with one of the worst assholes he knew, this was closely the first time he had someone to play games with- not like he had any games- are books considered games? If so that counts.

Connor peered when the game showed on the screen, Jared customizing the settings. Then the three chose cars before starting the game.

“Fuck you! Stop targeting me!” Connor boiled.

“S’not my fault you suck at dodging,” Zoe stuck out her tongue, Jared laughing maniacally.

“Were still at lap two and you’re already losing,” Four-eyes commented, “Step up your game,”

After receiving a game over screen, Connor got up and sat on the couch beside Evan, who looked like he was playing his own game. His thumbs wrestling anxiously. Jared kept purposely leaning on Zoe when he came up a curve, but mainly just to distract her.

The minutes of gameplay made Connor dehydrated, but he figured he should alert Jared.

“I’m gonna go get something to drink,” He was halfway up when Jared spoke up.

“No- let Evan get it,” Jared uttered a curse under his breath after getting shot by Zoe. “Evan go get juice from the fridge,”

Evan clambered on his feet, rushing to the kitchen. Connor moved sideways he felt somewhat sorry for Evan, a fishy conclusion swimming behind his mind.

The small teen came back with a pitcher of orange juice then went back to fetch the glasses.

**Corner Connor:** **dude u ok**

Connor saw him took a phone out from his pocket.

**Even Evan: Yeah, what made u ask?**

**Corner Connor: nothing nvm**

**Corner Connor: isnt it weird were texting but u know… were in the same room**

**Even Evan: I’d rather communicate like this tbh**

* * *

 

“Did you have fun?” Jared asked, it was dripping with sarcasm but Evan thought of not to question why instead. The Murphy’s left about three minutes ago and he was now sitting on Jared’s bed. If things aren’t going to end well, he already told his mom he would be staying for the night. The window was covered- oh how he wished to see the afternoon sun.

He faked a smile, “Ye-yeah, I- did,”

“You had fun eye-fucking Connor,” Jared stopped, “How fucking _lovely_ ,”

“I-didn’t- I-I-wasn’t-“

“I saw you, looking at him all goo-goo eyes ‘n shit then at your-“

“I wasn’t staring at him!” Evan protested, _you stupid shit_. Jared crept closer, Evan trying to seem as small as possible.

A sharp pain collided against his left cheek, he gasped. His hand immediately rubbed against it. He looked up. The other growled, reaching his arm out again. “Give me your phone,” Evan quickly stammered a reply, in which was very unclear.

“Give. Me. Your. Phone.” He repeated sternly, without any other words, Evan scanned for his phone and handed it to the taller one. “Staring _and_ Texting,” He placed the phone down in the nightstand then turned back.

“You fucking whore.”

Evan winced and remained silent. It wasn’t true. _You love him, right?_

Jared grabbed him by the wrists and pinned him down. Of course, he struggled, fruitless. His breathing was suddenly uneven, hitching at altitudes. He took focus on his breaths than restraining the other’s grip. Just as Evan started to calm down, Jared roughly smashed his lips unto Evan’s impatiently, after he trailed down unto his neck, earning tentative gasps from Evan.

“You’re mine, Evan,”

The smaller one failed to hold down a moan, letting it escape. A pleasing smile formed on Jared as he grinded down, another moan from his partner.

“S-stop, please,” His voice cracked at the last part. He knew where this was going. _You deserve it_.

It all happened too fast, one moment his shirt disappeared then the lower, until he was wearing absolutely nothing, imitating Jared. And the next thing he knew was that Jared was pounding forcefully into him, making him scream, only to be stifled by the other’s hand.

Evan cried.

He wailed.

For help.

God, he felt so disgusting.

Jared laid next to him, panting and leaned for another sloppy kiss. “I don’t want to see you near that freak anymore, got it?” Evan nodded, tears still seeping through. He sniffled. “I love you, my dear,”

Evan cried silently.

“I love you too,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Evan. I'm gonna be honest and I have to say that it's only gonna get worse.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know who I'm supposed to more worried about. I don't hate Jared but I thought this was an interesting plot. Things will get better in the next chap I promise.


End file.
